


Why Do I Walk Out of the House With You Two?

by soggycardboardbox



Series: Devil Protocreed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggycardboardbox/pseuds/soggycardboardbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond just wanted to get groceries for the week. But Dante and Alex decided to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Walk Out of the House With You Two?

“Come on guys,” Desmond interjects, shoving arms between the two men and attempting to pry them apart, “We’re in a public place, is the macho stare down really necessary?” 

Dante grunts, a smirk wriggling its way across his bruised face. Alex isn’t much better, glaring through slit eyes at the dark-haired teen. Both are reluctant to be the first to break contact and Desmond can almost taste the tension in the air. “Please, not right now? I have to come back to this shop every week! People know me here!” He struggles with pulling the two towards a more secluded part of the grocery store, where there won’t be as many prying eyes. The young assassin can already see the old lady from down the street peering at them from behind her enlarged bifocals. 

“How ‘bout this? You both can pick one if you promise to stop making a scene?” he pleads, a hint of desperation lacing his voice. Both pairs of eyes flicker his way and back again before Alex backs off, followed soon by a grinning demon hunter. Desmond heaves a sigh of relief, running a hand through stubbly hair. He pulls open the first freezer door he can find and peers inside, “Alright, one carton of strawberry sundae for Dante and one plain vanilla for Alex.” The assassin begins to shut the glass door when a black tendril silently creeps its way past him and retrieves a small container of coffee flavored ice cream. Alex tosses the box to Desmond who just manages to catch it before it slips to the floor. “Don’t forget you,” the virus mutters quietly, hooking a finger in one of the assassin’s jean belt loops. Desmond feels the faint burn of a blush rise on his cheeks before leaning in for a quick peck on the man’s chin. Not to be forgotten, Dante leans in close, impatiently waiting for his own kiss which is promptly given. 

“But seriously you guys, this is the last time I take either of you shopping with me.”


End file.
